


Magneto's Bad Day

by Mara



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the point in being one of the most powerful mutants in the world if you couldn't even catch a cab?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magneto's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is all Artaxastra's fault.

Honestly, Erik thought as he strode down 15th St, what was the point in being one of the most powerful mutants in the world if you couldn't even catch a cab?

He'd just barely resisted the urge to drop some of the cabs that had zoomed by him into the Potomac, and then decided to simply walk. The weather wasn't altogether horrible and it would allow him to walk off the bad mood caused by his restless night and subsequent headache.

Around him, the homo sapiens went about their business and he did his best to ignore them, from the self-important lawyers in their fancy clothes to the disgusting children with their bad manners and deliberately ragged clothing.

He was ignoring them. Ignoring th--

Erik stopped and turned to face an earnest young woman holding out a pamphlet to him. Her t-shirt said "Jesus Made Me Kosher."

"Please, take it," she said, shoving the pamphlet at him.

Erik stared and her smile faltered slightly.

This was a member of those 'Jews for Jesus' he'd heard about. His stare turned to a scowl. The young woman didn't know who he was, but she knew this wasn't going well.

She took a step back and with a quick gesture, Erik dragged a newspaper box behind her. She bumped into it and he stepped forward to stare down at her.

"My people died by the millions in World War II," he said.

"But we--"

"People like you did it."

"I do--"

"I do not like you," he said carefully.

"Uh..."

"And I'm having a bad day already."

She stared up at him, eyes wide.

Erik stepped back, taking her pamphlets with him. Carefully, with great attention to detail, he ripped every single one into several pieces and dropped it into the nearest garbage can. When he was done, he stepped back, raised his hand, and dumped the garbage can on her head, scraps of paper floating around her.

He was startled to hear applause. Turning, he saw a small group of people clapping for him.

Erik smiled and continued down the street with a spring in his step. Really, it wasn't such a bad day after all. Even if there still weren't any cabs.

\--end--


End file.
